Cuatro Años
by XxAzucar89xX
Summary: [MerlinTeen AU] Arthur regresa después de cuatro años. Merlín sabe que regresar a su lado como amigo, no es facil y cuanto más quiera distanciarse Merlín de Arthur, el destino se vera obligado a unirlos. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Parte I**

**I'll never forget you**

― Yo creo que lo has hecho apropósito. ― arguye ella― ¿Realmente te olvidaste del cumpleaños de Arthur? ― exclama muy decepcionada.

Pero la persona a la que va dirigida, se distrae observando a los estudiantes, que pasan simultáneamente y se detienen a oír parte de la conversación. Aquello es muy incomodo para él, no es fácil evitarse el drama de su amiga.

Y recordar que… una vez ella estuvo enamorada de él. Pero que la tuvo que rechazar. Ella es noble y dulce, es Gwen quien se preocupa por todos.

― Tranquila Gwen, solo es un cumpleaños. No la boda del siglo, la que me he perdido― replico con una de sus sonrisas de _"no pasa nada"_ Pero al decir aquello, no funciona para cambiar la reacción decepcionada.

― No lo entiendo Merlín. ¿Qué sucede contigo? ―

― Nada― contesta con aire vacio. Ni el mismo entiende, porque hizo lo que hizo.

Además y detrás de todos sus pensamientos racionales, existe esa razón tan intocable. Teme darse cuenta al descubrirlo y verse a sí mismo, como el malo en esta historia.

― Vosotros sois muy amigos. ―le sermonea― ¡Debe haberte hecho algo malo, tan malo esta vez! ― dice, fijando sus ojos sobre los suyos. Ella es muy perceptiva. ¿O tal vez la suma de experiencias, le lleva a pensar en Arthur? Merlín no la culpa.

Todos sus pleitos y discusiones, vienen de la mano de Arthur. Pero quien da el primer paso. El que se decide por pedir disculpas, donde la mayoría de ellas deberían venir de Arthur y no por parte suya. Es Merlin.

¿Porqué durar sus enojos? ¿Para qué seguir? En opinión, es algo estúpido. Son pequeñeces, son cosas sin sentido. Pero como cada pleito debe a su _"siempre existe un porque pelear_".

De todos modos…

No puede sentirse aun peor al escucharle decir que: es Arthur otra vez. Pero no es así. No es Arthur directamente. Lo que en verdad le molesta, porque quiere creer que es eso. Se trata que Arthur siga en contra de hermano Kilgharrah (Killian). Bueno aunque eso sea una parte de la lista, eso no justifica del todo.

―Indirectamente, si. ― responde apretando sus labios. No era lo que había planeado en decirle. Pero llego a la comprensión de Gwen.

― Se trata de tu hermano ¿verdad? ― lo dice muy segura, tanto que Merlin se sorprende, porque no le llevo tiempo en concluirlo. Además, no es un secreto como se suponía que fuera. Gwen conoce solo un tercio de aquel asunto. Así que se ve obligado a confirmar.

―Sí…Sigue culpándolo. ― responde forzándose al modular cada consonante.

― ¿Como esta él? ― Pregunta para cambiar el tema. Percibe que no es muy cómodo para Merlin hablar este tipo de cosas. Es como, tocar una herida abierta.

― Bien, de hecho se siente libre. ― Suelta irónico.

Gwen ríe de inmediato, por el doble sentido de sus palabras, contagiando a Merlin. Y ríen por un buen rato.

―Me alegra por Killian. ― suspira― Pero no deberías arruinarlo. ― cambia de pronto.

―Lo sé.

― Se que lo sabes, pero recuerda todo lo que pasaste. Y ahora está aquí, de vuelta. ― Amonesta sabiendo que Merlin no recapacitaría.

―Cuando nadie esperaba que sucedería. Nosotros esperamos. ― Le complementa, perdido al observar la lejanía de algunos árboles, como si aquello le ayudara a poner palabras en su boca.

― Merlín… tú fuiste el único que no perdió las esperanzas. ― duda al principio antes de confesarle. La verdad provoca que ciña la frente, sin entender a que se refiere. ― Ya sabes― le previene―Por eso, que volví con Lancelot, yo creí que…

― Gwen, tranquila― le corta porque no quiere oír esa parte y no tiene porque sentirse ella, mas dolida por el tema.

― Así que Merlín, no lo arruines. Ustedes dos son grandes amigos, desde siempre. Desde que eran niños, muy buenos amigos. ― Merlin suelta un_"¡Oh!"_ Mental, al escuchar un consejo así. Le hielan las manos, el ambiente se tensa y Gwen no lo deja pasar, ni respirar― Eres…Son como la uña y la mugre

Merlín guarda silencio. Debe pensarlo.

― Si, pero yo soy la uña y él la mugre― Recalca sonriendo orgulloso.

Gwen cierra los ojos levemente molesta, tiene ganas de golpearlo. Ya que a Merlín le gusta romper un momento así, con sus típicas bromas.

Y parece ser, que la conversación no va por ningún lado, nada está claro para Gwen, ¿Por qué Merlín lo olvidaría? No tiene sentido.

― Sigo sin creerlo. ― hace una pausa― Ese día, te esperamos. ― dice negando la cabeza para sí misma.

Merlin cree que acabara por escuchar todo acerca de la fiesta, que se obligo a sí mismo no asistir, sí embargo ella se ahorra las palabras.

―Habría ido― confiesa― Pero sabes cómo es Vivian.

― ¿Cómo? Cuéntame, ¿qué paso? Espera… ¿Es culpa de Vivian?―

No puede creer que Gwen, nombrara con tanto desprecio el nombre de la rubia.

― Conversaba con Gilli después de la reunión de clases. Y Vivian se movía como polilla por todos lados. Luego se acerco a nosotros, pero solo se dirigío a Gilli

― Si ¡Gilli estuvo en la fiesta! ― Resuena interrumpiendo a Merlín. ― Oh lo siento, continua.

― Le dijo que no se olvidara del miércoles. ― Gwen pone una cara de incredulidad escuchando el relato. ― Pregunte solo por curiosidad, bueno ella me respondió que habría una fiesta para celebrar el día, de no sé _qué_, de la facultad, ya ni me acuerdo. Pero no tenía nada que ver con Arthur. ― Le asegura, mostrándose completamente inocente. Porque si hubo circunstancias.

― Ni siquiera te acordaste. Estuviste cerca de saberlo.

―Claro Gwen, soy un Androi. ― dice sarcástico. ― Con agenda electrónica.

― ¡Merlin!― Gwen se enoja y le da una colleja en el brazo. ― Esa Vivian― murmura con desprecio. ― Seguramente ella no quería que fueras.

―O creyó que ya lo sabía, y que me hacia el tonto. ― pausa, recordando algo mientras se soba el brazo― Arthur paso cerca, entro y paso de largo, al lado mío…― fue callando a medida que contaba no recordando muy bien aquel día, que patético. Pero no tiene nada que ver esto. ―Fue una semana antes del cumpleaños de Arthur.

Al terminar, Gwen se veía más convencida, así que ya no indagaría más sobre el asunto. No obstante, necesitaba marcharse de una vez a su casa.

― Bien Merlín, te veré el lunes.

― ¿Lunes? ― le mira buscando una razón, algo asustado.

― Tranquilo, no se trata de otro cumpleaños. Estaré ocupada toda esta semana. Solo nos veremos el lunes, o tal vez otro día.

― Sigues echándomelo en cara. ― Agacha la cabeza dramáticamente.― Eres mala, Gwen. ― alza voz, frunciendo el ceño graciosamente. ― Pero debes contarme…― Pero ella voltea, abandonándolo en su sitio con las palabras en la boca.

Tras haber dado media vuelta y avanzado unos metros, sonríe para sí misma, pero hace un alto. ― ¡Arréglalo Merlin! ― le grita a lo lejos, algo que solo él puede entender.

No es el único que mira a la chica. El resto de estudiantes lo hace. Aquello es más vergonzoso aun.

•∕•∕∕•∕•

Al llegar a casa sube directamente hasta su habitación, siente un alivio por la tranquilidad que necesita. Porque sencillamente no es fácil para él, evadir a Arthur, al cruzar los pasillos, la entrada o salida de su Facultad. Es una suerte que Arthur curse dos años menos, debido a que tomó la iniciativa de sus estudios posteriormente después de que ingresara cuando cursaba el tercer año en la universidad, de lo contrario estaría en sus mismas clases.

Si fuera así, aunque algo probable o improbable, como un juego de azar, quizás hubiera coincidido con algunas materias. Pero la realidad es que Arthur cursa el tercer año.

Suspira pesadamente. Acaba por arrojar su mochila al suelo.

Esta tan acostumbrado al silencio de casa, que no ha notado a Gaius, ni a Killian. Baja rápidamente las escaleras, camina por la sala hasta llegar a la cocina. Solo encuentra la presencia de su tío.

― ¡Gaius! ― Lo encuentra buscando algo en las alacenas.

― Hola Muchacho. ― lo saluda sin dirigirle la vista― Ya que estas aquí… ― Gaius es un oportunista con su sobrino― necesito que vayas al supermercado. ― alcanzándole la lista y el dinero en sus manos.

― ¡Oh! ¡Pero acabo de llegar!― se niega tomar la hojita azul. ― No he ido al lavabo aun.

― Bien. Cuando termines, esto estará aquí― le señala sobre la mesa.

•∕•∕∕•∕•

Al llegar al lavabo, abre de inmediato la llave de agua, haciéndola correr en gran cantidad, para llenar con ambas manos y mojar directamente su cara. Merlin suspira, la sensación es refrescante, y procede hacer lo mismo por segunda vez y sobre su cuello. Se mira al espejo por un tiempo, recordando a detalle la conversación que sostuvo con Gwen.

― "¿_Seré una mala persona?"_ ― se dice así mismo. Siendo honesto, está arrepentido.

Se observa tanto, que ve la ventana del cuarto de aseo, no sabe bien porque está demasiado abierta.

La ventana da vista a la calle, a la casa de frente, al árbol enorme que da sombra en días soleados. La sensación es horrible. Precisamente es aquella casa donde los Pendragón vivieron una vez.

― ¡Merlin! ¡Apresúrate! ― El grito de Gaius le provoca un sobre salto. Pero es de menos, con un rápido movimiento cierra la ventana. Se seca las manos en sus pantalones y se apresura para salir.

•∕•∕∕•∕•

Es un hecho que, si con el tiempo dejas de lado, las cosas que solías tomar; las olvidas. No sientes el gusto de volver hacerlo, ó no sabes cómo volver a comenzar. Como si ese gusto, fuera la fotografía al dejarlo por un tiempo y cuando creas retomarlo, no es lo mismo.

Pero cuando se trata de personas, de alguien muy cercano, quizás a quien consideraste como una gran amistad, que con el tiempo fue distanciándose por un voluble motivo, no tienes ni idea de cómo recomenzar.

Merlín no lo sabe, no puede logarlo. Por ello que piensa mucho. Y porque todo esto es una idea representativa en la mente de Merlín.

Necesita saber qué hacer, una solución, una señal y como por curiosidad mira al cielo, algo nublado y estampas de luz de la luna. Sabe que no aparecerá su respuesta allí.

― _Cuando comenzó…_―recuerda los años, luego los siguientes cuando regreso.

Fueron cuatro largos años, tan distanciados, sin ninguna comunicación, excepto los encuentros casuales, sin palabras, solo miradas, miradas que se evitan conectar una contra la otra por un determinado tiempo, que solo apuntan otras direcciones en el rostro y menos en los ojos.

Inolvidables ojos azules, muy distintos al suyo.

Alguien dijo que los ojos son las ventanas del alma. Quizás habría tratado en descubrir la respuesta que necesitaba.

En aquel tiempo hubo más silencio, tiempos eternos, nostálgicos y de sobriedad. Existe tanto que decir, que reclamar, todo ese momento. Donde ni siquiera se dio la oportunidad de hacerlo. Ni hablar, ni pensarlo, ni a donde le llevaría una conversación. Solo plantadas en sus mentes, buscando la forma de cómo decirlo mientras persisten inmóvil.

Uno frente al otro.

No se trata de una simple amistad, porque no lo es, no es una simple y cualquier amistad. Hay más, contiene más, es algo que jamás vieron crecer, porque cuando la vives ignoras ese detalle.

Y esto es aquella prueba de que es familiar, que forma parte de ti.

― ¿_Nunca se olvida?_― Se cuestiona así mismo, sujetando un frasco de mermelada con ambas manos. Contemplando el nombre comercial y el dibujo de una anciana sonriente. Tétrico, porque el lio lo está volviendo loco ― Nunca se olvida. ― Y ahora se responde en voz alta.

Una señora que está cerca del estante lo escuchar, y le contempla con una sonrisa cuando nota su presencia. Espera que no crea que sufra de algún problema psicopatológico, por estar mirarlo de esta forma. Esto le pasa por hablarle a uno de eso frascos, con rabia acaba uno dentro del carrito de compras.

Odia tener la lista en papel azul, no puede creer que una simple hoja azulada le recordara el lugar donde lo compro, fue un detalle compartido a la salida de una librería. Lo detesta, tiene muchas ganas de comprimirlo y hacerlo una pelota, es tan intenso lo que se forma dentro de él. Pero es solo un ente que no tiene la culpa.

•∕•∕∕•∕•

Camina con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando con burla como ella escoge, observa y compra, cada artículo para el hogar. El hecho de acompañarle solo es por seguridad, no gusto, ni afinidad.

Le recuerda tanto a Merlín.

― _Aquel pequeño Idiota_―

Hace poco había regresado. Es muy rápido la sucesión de eventos, que nadie lo vio venir, pero su encuentro parece ser demasiado normal, risas, bromas y recordándose mentalmente cuando se fija en ese tipo de tics naturales, esas manías que tanto había extrañado y más de una deseo volver a ver.

Arthur conoce tan bien a Merlín y su manierismo al hablar, no dejando en paz las cosas que están al alcance de su mano. Lo cual lo pone nervioso al verlas hacer. Solían sacarle desquicio la última vez que volvió a verlas, lo dejo con aire maravillado. Sonríe tanto cuando la ve moviéndose, tamborileando, piqueando la madera; como si contemplara un tipo de arte mágico.

Jamás se están quietas. Arthur solía detenerlas colocando de golpe sus manos sobre ellas .Pero ahora se contiene, no como aquella vez la cual tiene tantas ganas de volver hacerlo. No es una excusa.

Creyó volver a los viejos tiempos, sin necesidad de disculparse por ese silencio de cuatro años. Ni por los últimos meses, donde Arthur sentenciaba a Merlín, diciéndole que jamás volvería. Que no lo haría, que se olvidara de aquella idea.

Pero Merlín cree en las esperanzas, creer en lo imposible, el lo sabía, lo presentía. El tuvo la esperanza.

Y ese día llego, estando él, en la última banca acompañado de su sutil hermana, bueno media hermana. Cronológicamente no recuerda como sucedió.

Pero no dura mucho esa clase de pantalla, Merlín no quiere seguir con este tipo de farsa, nunca quiso ponerle este tipo de nombre a su reencuentro. Pero es mejor, es una farsa, una mentira el creer que todo volvería a la normalidad, como al caer el día y la noche.

Arthur se empeña en seguir, Merlín no. Duele notarlo como lo evade, como lo evita. Ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de…

― Arthur― interrumpe Morgana, colocando una mano sobre su brazo.

― ¿Qué?―

― ¿No es Merlín? ― le señala con la cabeza. A tres cajeros del lado izquierdo esta la figura de Merlín, lo único que ve, es un joven alto de cabello negro, terminando de hacer fila para pagar.

No puede creerlo.

Está tan lejos, como si él mismo se permitiera estar. Arthur tiene el impulso de caminar y alcanzarlo. Y se maldice por ello dando un segundo vistazo por un largo rato.

**Continuará….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte I**

**Capitulo 2**

Se siente tan bien, mojarse la cara bajo una etérea lluvia que poco a poco cae sobre su pelo y sus ropas.

Merlín baja la cabeza para sentirla sobre su cuello, justo en el punto naciente de la espina dorsal. Es reconfortante, apacible, suave como una caricia.

No hay otra opción que mojarse. Bien, podría esperar bajo los corredores del estacionamiento, o hallar una parada de taxis, pero hay demasiada gente haciendo lo mismo.

Y planea caminar de regreso a casa..

Caminar es su mejor opción, pero para nada satisfactoria, las calles no son para tomarse a la ligera. Sacude la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

A lo lejos oyó un sonido de motor siguiéndolo de cerca.

Demasiado tarde, esta por hecho que debe voltear y encarar al conductor. Ya que sus encandilados faroles, le dan de lleno por detrás. Es cálido, pero molesta a sus ojos.

Lo ignora para seguir caminando, mientras el auto esta siguiéndolo. No es paranoia suya, presumir que el auto va siguiéndolo desde que partió del estacionamiento de SuperMaker.

Hace un alto, la paciencia se le ha agotado.

Voltea sujetando sus bolsas con fuerza, mostrándose molesto. Y antes de gritarle al conductor…

― ¡Merlin! ―

Escuchar su nombre lo deja mudo. Parpadea bajo una voz muy conocida. Es sorprendente al ver un reconocible rostro que sobre sale de la ventana del conductor.

•∕•∕∕•∕•

Arthur toma las bolsas y jala de la mano a Morgana. Sin decirle nada. Apresurándose con paso largos para llegar al auto y encenderlo de una vez.

Había imaginado que tal vez podría darle alcance. Por su parte Morgana, está dispuesta a preguntarle por su repentino interés por salir y merodear el estacionamiento. Pero espera la oportunidad. Contando un total de cuatro vueltas.

Ve la frustración y la rabia en los ojos de Arthur, al no encontrar lo que busca.

― Es un escurridizo. ― Murmura.

― Tal vez no quiere ser encontrado. ― añadió con un pensamiento casual, sabiendo a que se refería.

―Estás segura. De que no… ¿nos vio?

Morgana le mira detenidamente, meditándolo en segundos. Solo le vio en las cajas, solo fue casualidad. Mueve la cabeza, lado a lado.

― No.

― Ha estado evadiéndome…― señalo.

Que podría decir ella. Negar la verdad, decirle que es solo su imaginación. Solo dedica su atención y escucharlo.

― Este año se gradúa. ―plantea una explicación.

― ¿Y? ― Señala molesto.

― Debe estar muy ocupado. Arthur, entiéndelo.

Pero Arthur sabe que hay más. Algo que no puede ver, y claramente sí los demás. Y lo único que puede entender, es que Morgana no está de su lado.

Solo necesita otra oportunidad y confirmarlo. Por ahora debería dejarlo por esta vez.

•∕•∕∕•∕•

Merlin sube al auto, agradecido a su buena suerte.

― Así que eras ¡tú! Gwaine.

― ¿Qué? Os asuste.

― ¡NO!.

― ¿Estás seguro Merlin? ― mueve con gallardía su ceja derecha. A Merlín no le hace gracia.

Por lo tanto golpea a Gwaine en el muslo.

― ¡Ouch!, Esto es lo que me gano por hacerle el favor a Gaius.

― ¿Gaius, pidió que vinieras por mi?

― Sí― responde con una sonrisa.

― ¿Y por qué me seguiste de esa forma? Me habría evitado caminar y mojarme.

Gwiane suelta una risa y niega con la cabeza

― Eres predecible. Sabía que te asustarías.

― Vaya Gwaine. No sabía que tenía intenciones de matarme de un infarto.

― Eres muy joven para morir de un infarto. ―

Se sumergen en una breve pausa. Sabiendo que lo hacen para sacarse desquicio, luego ponerse a reír y olvidar en breve cualquier problema que embarga sobre sus mentes. Gwaine es un buen amigo, quizás conozca mucho de la vida de Merlín, pero aun así, eso no quiere decir que comprenda a Merlín. Nadie puede comprender a una persona. Solo sentir pena. Solo apoyar, estar allí y dar una mano, nada más. Y Gwaine lo es.

― Tu hermano esta aquí. ¿Habrá alguna reunión familiar? ― pregunta animadamente, solo para sacar el tema, sin incomodarle.

Merlín reacciona apenas ante la pregunta.

― Si él está aquí. Pero dudo, que tres personas juntas bajo el mismo techo, se le pueda llamar una reunión.

― ¡Oh! Cierto, olvide que tu hermano…

―Detesta a todos mis amigos. ―hablo por él― Gwaine, tú podrías quedar invitado. Tú si le agradas.

― Vaya me siento halagado.

―Por cierto no detesta a todos mis amigos. Solo odia a…. los Pendragón.

Gwaine sonríe lacónicamente, mirando la autopista.

―No me sorprende. Mer

Sonríe, no sabe bien porque lo hace, pero se siente bien. No es un mal chiste.

Se acomoda en el asiento y mantiene fija la mirada a través de la ventana. Gwaine tiene el impulso de llevar una mano sobres sus obscuros cabellos, para otorgarle una caricia, como un padre a su hijo.

Merlín lo necesita.

•∕•∕∕•∕•

Son tres semanas después de la última visita que tuvo en casa. La vez que se despidió de su hermano, acostumbrado a sus idas y venidas. Visitas temporales… y es entrañable.

Claro que le prometió regresar, solo si era necesario.

Pasa la mano sobre su cara, olvidando el tema, solo para regresar su atención a clases. Se siente muy cansado, y eso que es su primera clase del día. Espera sobrevivir el último periodo de clases

"_3:30 pm"_

La hora esperada por todos. El inicio de puente para la próxima asignatura.

El pasillo que escoge no está muy atestado de estudiantes, y allí hay maquinas dispensadoras de golosinas, pero no le apetece ninguna esta vez. Y se detiene a mirar con desprecio la envoltura roja de un dulce de la primera fila.

"_Cuantas veces le metió en problemas. Una simple golosina."_

― Emrys._ ― _

Aquella voz lo saca de sus pensamientos. Se dirige hacia él un hombre mayor, canoso, con apenas pelo en la coronilla.

― Mr._Geoffrey_― Gira volviendo la vista hacia aquel hombre, con una cálida sonrisa.

Merlin le tiene mucho respeto a Mr. Geoffrey, quizás un docente estricto en su materia, pero ha sabido ganarse la confianza, gracias a sus esfuerzos académicos.

― He estado buscándolo. ― hablo con interés. Aunque eso no signifique, no sentirse nervioso. Es un hombre muy crítico. Pero aquello que escucha, suena como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

― ¿Si?…―

― Necesito un favor ― añadió― Para esta próxima semana. ¿Estará muy ocupado el domingo?

― No. Solo dígame

― Hable con Arthur, amigo suyo. ― al escuchar el nombre, siente un nudo en el estomago―El acepto en ayudarme, y necesito contar con su apoyo también.

― ¡Oh! Podría decirme de que se trata.

― Contáctese con Arthur. A él le explique el programa.

― Bueno yo…

Sabía que debía explicarle, que no podría. Pero imposible negarse.

― Solo dígame si puede. ― además necesita ganarse la voluntad, pero por otro lado es Arthur. ¿Qué hacer?

― Claro, solo…― Genial, acepto sabiendo que no podría contactarse.

No tiene la oportunidad de excusarse, lo apura, solo está interesado en su respuesta.

―Bien. No lo olvide. ―repuso extendiéndole la mano. Merlín corresponde dudando en decir algo y antes de que pudiera agregar una excusa, el hombre sale del lugar.

Esta es la tercera vez que pasa su mano por sus cabellos, en señal de frustración.

Acaba de aceptar un trabajo, y lo peor de todo con quien no quería ver estas próximas semanas. Todo había marchado bien, equilibradamente bien. Y ahora, está a punto de desmoronarse emocionalmente.

"_Esto es Karma"_

•∕•∕∕•∕•

_Hace 13 semanas atrás…._

_Merlin conceptualizo que las cosas, se deterioran con el tiempo. Hay cosas de las cuales, quiere entender. Aun, cuando mira aquellos ojos. ¡Lo necesitas y lo sabes!_

_Como también que conoces y que deseas saber._

_Aquella desesperación por querer demostrarlo y decirlo, recorre dentro. Siente expandiéndose sobre la punta de los dedos y los nervios intentan romperse dentro de ti._

_Pero una oleada de dudas y calma lo atenúa, lo detiene, te alivia,...pero solo para mitigar aquella sensación._

_A pesar de contenerla para la siguiente oportunidad, o no hay nada más que esperar, tal vez en años._

_Y en el momento inoportuno, cara a cara, mueres en el intento._

_Decirlo se escucha fácil en tu mente y en la realidad se convierte en algo abrumador._

_No puedes, aunque vuestros rostros estén contraídos de furia, aunque exista aquello que mirar e intentar no sonreír para no demostrar la alegría, de volver a ver aquellos ojos._

_No puedes, no resistes y algo muerde dentro, que haces que grites mentalmente, toda esa desesperación por darlo a conocer: cara a cara._

_Cierras los ojos, al igual que tus puños, debes vivir con la culpa, la culpa de guardar la verdad y demostrarle que se trata de nada. _

Está en casa, en su habitación, sobre su cama, de espaldas, y su cabeza rozando el piso. Haciendo rebotar una pelota contra la pared, el suelo y atrapándola con la mano derecha. Un mecanismo que repite distraídamente.

Hay muchos _No_. Como: No es lo que se pretende ser, pero entrañablemente, ha comenzado recordarle. No estuvo lejos, ni tan cerca, solo en otro camino distinto al suyo.

Solía ser así, cuando crecían muy cerca, corriendo, riendo, ignorando la realidad, lo que sucedía sin ver el entorno, escondidos bajo las gradas, viendo a través de esas ranuras pequeñas desde el suelo, bajo el suelo.

Son uno, dos, tres, cuatro años tal vez, tan cerrado, tan alejado, con un mutismo e indiferencia, tan cerca y tan lejos, no mas peleas, sabiendo que ya no le vería…Sabiendo que…todo dejaría de ser.

_**Continuará...**_

Gracias por el Fav y Follow. Disculpas por los errores, pero como ya dije, aun sigo buscando un beta. Ojo este es un fic está en proceso.


	3. Chapter 3

**Parte I**

**Capitulo 3**

Definitivamente hoy no es un buen día para Merlín. Lleva sentado horas apoyando la cabeza sobre la mano derecha, soportando el peso su pobre codo. Muere de aburrimiento.

Este es el tercer día de la semana que va sintiéndose cansado y no puede evitar cerrar los ojos, aunque lo intente e numerables veces, cada vez que sus parpados se cierran, el lucha por abrirlos. Pero el sueño es tentador

Se queda mirando largo rato al reloj. Divagando en acerca dos cosas. Falta dos horas para que la clase concluya. E irse a casa tan pronto como pueda.

― _Vamos…reloj._ ― reclama.

¡CLACK!

La caída de su lápiz provoca despertarse de golpe, como el efecto al soltar una liga. Automáticamente lleva la mirada al frente (pizarra) con atención, busca alrededor algún curioso y solo encuentra a sus compañeros totalmente concentrados escribiendo apuntes.

Al parecer es el único afectado por la semana de tareas, los demás se ven tan frescos como una lechuga.

Finalmente la clase termina, y él lo agradece saliendo a los pasillos

Entonces oye un tono que proviene del bolsillo izquierdo delantero de sus jeans. El ícono de mensaje resplandece en la pantalla de su móvil, notificando dos mensajes de texto. Y no, el no cuenta con el famoso "wassap, telegram,…" de moda entre los estudiantes. Es alguien poco anticuado con este servicio de mensajería.

Intuye que podría tratarse de Arthur, avisándole acerca del fin de semana. Lo cual no acierta, ve que el mensaje es de Gwaine avisándole que vendría a su facultad, el otro solo es un aviso de la compañía telefónica y sus estúpidas promociones mensuales, que al fin al cabo no le benefician en nada.

•∕•∕∕•∕•

―Gwaine… ¡deberías dejar de ser un flojo!― repara Merlín, sosteniendo sobre si mismo unas hojas. Estando recostado longitudinalmente sobre la banca del parque, meciendo la pierna derecha, con otra recogida como si formara un triangulo, cuyo vértice le sirve de apoyo para extender las hojas de Gwaine.

Mientras que el dueño de las hojas se halla de frente, sentado libremente en suelo.

―Que no es flojera…viejo. ― responde en un tono ofendido.

― Ya. Pero esperas que lo resuelva para mañana― continua regañándolo― ¿Porque todo tiene que ser a última hora?

― Porque es tan fácil para ti. Tanto que puedes resolverlo en una hora. ― asegura con una sonrisa.

― La próxima vez, que me cites en el parque. No me apareceré. ― añade con voz molesta. Aun que, solo este sobreactuando dramáticamente y consiga que Gwaine se ría en su cara.― Lo digo enserio. ― vuelve a recalcar.

― ¡Guau! Mer, despertamos con mal humor hoy.―le molesta, pero Merlín acaba de fulminarlo con la mirada

―Sigue así, sigue así… y― suspende la voz para abandonar su amenaza en el aire.

Merlín eleva su mentón, para observar de cabeza, a las personas, los arboles y el cielo siendo el piso y nubles blancas recorriendo lentamente y….ve algo que de pronto lo bloquea. Parpadea un par de veces, para definir lo que ve.

Conservan silencio tras reconocer a Arthur, que viene desde los pasillos, que recorre el parque.

Arthur le mira por un momento, con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en la comisura de sus labios.

― ¿Y? ¿Qué? ― menciono extrañado porque Merlin, dejo de hablar.

Al final pudo reconocer que es lo que tanto veía Merlín. Y prefirió esperar el momento.

―Nada― alega parpadeando para salir de su mutismo e ignorando aquello que vio. Pero aun conservando la vista dese esa posición incómoda.

Gwaine le mira extrañado, porque lo ha vuelto hacer. Fija su atención en Merlín, lo ve como si él se hallara bajo un hechizo, demasiado abstraído, para reparar en nada más de su alrededor.

― Sabes que es mala educación, dejar hablando a las personas.

―El burro hablando de orejas…― arremete justo cuando Arthur se les aproxima. Y elevando su cuerpo, con la ayuda de sus codos. Él les llega a mirar, para darles un saludo con asentimiento y son segundos que observa a Merlin.

― ¡Arthur! ― Gwaine corresponde el saludo. Merlín lo imita haciendo el mismo asentimiento pero con indiferencia. Tras ese intercambio se pierde de vista entre el gentío.

Vuelve a la realidad, como si no le hubiera afectado en absoluto aquello. Después de un par de semanas evadiéndolo, es el primer gesto que intercambia con él.

―Mañana por la tarde, lo tendré listo― añade blandiendo la hoja, levantándose de golpe de la banca para situarse frente a él.

Gwaine alza la mirada.

― Soy yo ó ¿Me estas ocultado algo? ― pregunta de repente, con un tono curioso.

La pregunta le toma por sorpresa.

― No, nada― responde en una octava más alta que su tono normal.

―Eres un mal mentiroso. ― le acusa, tomando su tiempo para pensar lo que va a decirle ― Se que soy el más despistado y el menos indicado. Pero nunca te vi actuar así con Arthur.

― ¿Tu también?― señala indignado, comparándolo con Gwen. ― ¿Ha sido Gwen?

― Nadie me lo dijo. Acabo de darme cuenta por mí mismo. Desde hace tiempo.

― ¿Y que es…?― Le miro atentamente, retando su respuesta.

―Actúas como si te gustara Arthur. ―repuso bufón.

Merlín aprieta los puños, arrugando un extremo de la infortuna hoja, y da media vuelta rápidamente molesto.

― Gwaine tienes fundido el cerebro por intentar resolver tu tarea. No están pensando.― puntualiza con frialdad, preparándose para irse.

― ¡Merlin! Solo bromeaba― Gwaine rápidamente le toma por la muñeca reteniéndolo en su sitio, provocando resistencia, solo para ayudarse a estar de pie.

―Gracias― añadió por él, por haber sido usado para levantarlo.

―Lo lamento. Ustedes…bueno no soy genial con las palabras. Pero ambos son amigos. Sea lo que sea resuélvanlo.

Merlín dedido a mirar las paredes, pensando a que es exactamente igual, a lo que dijo Gwen.

Tomando un tiempo para pensar en responderle. Camina en su compañía. Necesita demostrar todo lo contrario acerca de las su suposición. Quizás es notoria, tan notoria que no hay remedio que hacer uso de tácticas para desviar todo tipo de deducción.

•∕•∕∕•∕•

Anteriormente de un sueño corto y despertares súbitos, despierta de repente con un sonido de una voz llamándolo por su nombre. Se incorpora y echa un vistazo a su habitación, hojas esparcidas sobre la alfombra al pie de la cama, envolturas de golosinas sobre la mesa, el viento ingresando por su ventana para recrear más el desorden.

Cierra los ojos al sentir un malestar, por ver aquello. Al abrirlos nuevamente reposa su cabeza sobre una almohada, no le importa que lleve la ropa de calle, o que el frio haya calado hasta sus huesos, lo único que le interesa es aquello que ve.

Pequeñas partículas visibles a través de los rayos de luz, danzando ligeramente sobre un eje tan imaginario para Merlín.

Ojala pudiera seguir imaginado o viendo a millones de partículas bailando, que tener que levantarse para lavar la ropa de cama, asear su cuarto y darse un baño.

Porque hoy siente que no tiene ganas de nada, pero de nada.

Tiene escalofríos debido a una baja de temperatura, extiende una mano para tomar el extremo de su cobertor. Dándole una sensación placentera, suave, e incitadora en seguir durmiendo.

― ¡Merlín!― pero de nuevo esa voz interrumpiéndolo consigo mismo.

Ya de pie, abre la puerta milimétricamente, para no revelar el desorden.

Gaius lo mira extrañado, alzando su típica ceja exageradamente móvil.

―Muchacho te han llamado varias veces ¿Por qué no contestas tu teléfono? ― La voz de Gaius sonaba distraída debido a que buscaba mirar atreves de esa abertura.

Inmediatamente busca entre sus bolsillo el bendito aparato, mira su cama, su escritorio, y repara sobre la última cosa abandonada a un rincón, cerca de la puerta de baño.

La mochila de un color azul marino, con el cierre abierto, como si vomitara sus cuadernos y retuviera su teléfono.

― Esta en mi mochila― contesta llevándose una mano para remover los cabellos de su nuca.

Un pequeño descuido al quitar la mano, es aprovechado por un pie en la abertura y uno segundo para entrar.

― ¡Entro un huracán a tu habitación! ¡Qué desastre Merlín! ― grita una vez que recorrió con la mirada toda la habitación.

―Ya Gaius, lo resuelvo luego. Pero dime ¿quién llamo?

― No dijo su nombre, solo pregunto por ti muy preocupado.

Chasquea la lengua harto, siempre recibe la información a media.

―Mira la llamadas perdidas…― dijo a lo último, cansado de seguir viendo el desorden cada de día semana. Y abandona la habitación― Límpiala cuanto antes. ― le grita de repente desde las escaleras.

Merlín ignora aquello, solo pensar que Gwaine es un desesperado por su tarea, cuando va directo hasta su mochila, para tomar su teléfono. Registra cuatro llamadas pérdidas de Gwaine y dos de un número desconocido.

Saliendo del menú, repara con la hora y la fecha. _¡Qué diablos!_ No cree las horas que durmió, si solo fue ayer que Gwaine le pidió ayuda, busca el último mensaje y la fecha es _¡Un Alivio!…_coincide con la de… que sigue.

_¡Maldicion! _ Acaba de perder la noción del tiempo, el día de ayer confundió retrasando un día. Y hoy es sábado, son 11:30 am, tiene un enorme trabajo de entrega, el cual si tiene suerte no requiere ser entregado hoy.

Pero primeramente debe acabar son sus obligaciones.

Y esencialmente, necesita una ducha.

Mientras esta bajo la regadera, su teléfono repiquetea sobre su cama. No solo una vez, son dos veces, hasta que del otro lado lo envía a casilla de voz.

•∕•∕∕•∕•

Los rayos de luz despertaron a Arthur, porque se extendían directamente sobre su cara. Una mañana habitualmente tranquila, pero personalmente inquietante. Debido a que ayer tuvo la oportunidad de encontrarlo en los pasillos, pero desgraciadamente se encontraba acompañado de Gwaine.

Así que a primera hora se planeo llamarlo para hablarle acerca de mañana.

Van seis intentos, cuatro al personal y dos a su casa. En verdad le extraña dos cosas, una es que Gaius no haya podido reconocerle la voz, como solía ser, y lo segundo que Merlín no le conteste.

Es demasiado extraño, de no ser que sus sospechas sean ciertas. Pero lo ha notado, demasiado intenso para su gusto.

_Una de ellos es que cada vez que alza la mirada, él huye con la suya. Al caminar cerca de él, siente que debe evitar hablarle, o esperar a encontrarlo solo y atreverse a saludarlo con un ligera sensación de ser ignorado. Es abrumador por que no entiende que sucede en verdad._

_Y no va a rendirse fácilmente._

**Continuará**

_**N/A: **_Disculpas por la demora, pero semana de pruebas, exámenes y cosas.

Agradezco sus follow's y el review. Sé que no esta tan prolijo, bueno necesito un Beta, me urge un beta. Pero primero me urge escribir bien, tengo errores, pero poco a poco mejoraré. Así que cualquier crítica, comentario es bienvenido. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Parte I**

**Capitulo 4**

El resto de la madrugada lo pasa despierto, descifrando incógnitas por la repentina sensación de ansiedad y preocupación, un problema naciente en su subconsciente. Por más que cargue con tanto sueño, el revuelo en su mente no le permite dormir. Creyó que el asunto era por sus tareas atrasadas, ó la de Gwaine a un principio, por lo tanto se impuso a terminarla.

Pero aquello insiste en perdurar detrás de todos sus pensamientos. Cuya ansiedad se intensifica a medida que amanece y aun desconoce la causa.

Intranquilo por eso, realiza una lista mental, clasificando uno a uno pero sin llegar a encontrar o dar en el clavo.

Busco maneras de ignorarlo, pensando en cualquier otro asunto con tal de alejar esa extraña sensación. Para él, que los domingos son por lo regular el día que despierta a dos horas antes del almuerzo, hoy se daría la excepción.

"6:45 am" se dibuja en luz roja, dentro de la pantalla del despertador.

Suspira, esperando una leve esperanza, de que este día llegara a ser tranquilo. No tiene muchas ganas de ponerse de pie, las sabanas envuelven cálidamente sus extremidades, la suavidad incita a su columna estar un tiempo más.

Aunque continúe pensando en ello, e indiscutiblemente la ansiedad es imaginariamente insaciable.

Tal vez es lo que Mr. Greoffrey, le hizo prometer para este día. Algo que por lo visto no cumplirá. Eso se lo debe a que Arthur no confirmo nada en la última semana; de hecho esperó un mensaje o una llamada. Y podría seguir esperando, pero las 8:00 am, señala que el tiempo de espera se acaba.

Y en realidad, esa es la causa del desvelo, tanto que darse cuenta provoca cubrirse la cara con una almohada y gritar dentro.

"Maldición" Era realmente eso. Lo que prometió y no cumplirá. Bien, en realidad no es su culpa, más de la mitad de la responsabilidad recae en Arthur.

Así que no tendría que preocuparse más y si la culpa persistía, se lo quitaría haciendo alguna actividad, como reparar el cuarto de baño.

Solo necesita un impulso para salir de su cama.

Sin embargo continua acurrucándose envuelto en sabanas y el edredón, parte de un extremo roza el piso de la alfombra.

Merlín piensa en su rutina habitual y dominguera, aprovechar el día afuera del jardín y a kilómetros del parque más cercano, o la piscina pública, pero por muy tentadora que sea, no le apetece por ahora, lo que prefiere es rescatar las horas de sueño perdidas.

No disfruta un minuto de sueño tras cerrar sus ojos, después que el repiqueteo molestoso alterase sus sentidos cortesía de su teléfono móvil, mas no tiene muchas ganas contestarlo, la mesa de noche está muy lejos, al fin cesa, eso le da tiempo para nada, hacer nada y congelarse en su sitio. Es la segunda oportunidad que insiste su movil y de mala gana, alarga su brazo para contestar.

― _¡Alo!_

― _¡Alo! ¡Merlin!_

La voz, ni el número son distinguidos. Y el sentido de la duda nace.

― _¿Si? ―_Contesta creyendo que se tratara de Arthur.

― _¿Eres tú? ¿Te escucho diferente? ―Le señala la voz, y obediente carraspea un poco para aclarar su garganta._

―_Acabo de despertarme ¿Quién… e…? ― Se arrepiente al dar explicaciones a un desconocido detrás de la línea. Pero al plantear la pregunta "Quien es" no se lo pone fácil para terminar de hacerlo._

― _A de ser por eso. ¡Hey! ¿No me reconoces? Bam-bi_

Aquello hace eco en su memoria, resumiendo su época preescolar, en lo más recóndito de su cerebro. Hace tiempo ó muchos años que nunca le había gustado escuchar ese apelativo. Pero la sola palabra lo lleva a pensar en el autor del nombre.

― _¿Will? ¡Will!_

― _¡Al fin! ¿Cómo has estado?_

No puede creerlo que estuviera en el _país._

― _¡Bien!, ¡bien! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo es que llegaste? ¿Estás aquí, en la ciudad…?_

― _Si. ¡Sorpresa!, estoy a nueve horas de viaje hasta tu casa ¡viejo!. Estaré por un tiempo en el pueblo._

La noticia lo lleva a levantarse de cama, embargado por la felicidad y la alegría en mucho tiempo, al tener buenas noticias de su mejor amigo de infancia. Mucho antes que Arthur.

― _No puedo creerlo. ¡Will viejo amigo! _

― _Créelo, porque te aseguro que vendré a visitarte._

― _¿Cómo estás tú? ―_Pregunta a tientas de tratarse un cliché.

― _Vaya tengo muchas cosas que contarte―_Le menciona muy emocionado.

― _¿Qué haces? ― _

― _Preparándome el desayuno. ¿Y tú?_

―_Ya que acabas de despertarme. Desvistiéndome…_―!Damm!, ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir eso?

― _¡Oh! ¡Por favor no lo hagas frente a la ventana!. ― _juega Will con un tono de voz alarmante. Merlin lo sabe. En conocimiento que va contra de su físico.

― _¡Will! Déjame aclararte. ¡Que no!_

― _Debo imaginármelo. Un Merlín más robusto, pelos en todas partes, ¡Wow! Mer, ¿consideras afeitarte la espalda? Espantaras a las chicas si piensas ir a la piscina. ― _Continúa bromeando, al fingir verlo.

― _¡Will! ¡Ahórrate tu imaginación, quieres! ―_Exclama molesto_._

― _¡Bah! Por ello que vendré a verte._

― _Si. Así que…_

― _Bueno te llame por dos razones, una era porque llegue y la otra para probar si conservabas el mismo número._

― _Después de todo no eres un ingrato. _

Están un buen rato conversando, entre tanto Merlin se cambia sujetando el teléfono entre cuello y hombro derecho.

― _Vamos ¡Amigo! No apliques eso conmigo. Si no, no habrá una tercera para confirmarte cuando vendré._

― _Bien, solo me alegra que llamaras._

― _A mí, que no te olvidaras de mí. ¡Bambi! ―Vuelve a picarle con el adjetivo._

― _Basta, ya no somos unos críos, deja ¡eso!_

― _¿Bambi? …Está bien bambi, dejare de decirlo bambi._

― _Te voy a colgar._

― _Ok bambi, yo también te extrañe y nos vemos pronto._

― _Dice una vez más… y… _

― _¡bambi!... ― grita alto y claro para luego escucharse el fuera de línea._

― _HDP ¡Te odio! …¡Me Colgo!_

La sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibuja en su rostro, luego de recorrer por toda su habitación mientras sujetaba su móvil contra su oreja derecha, termina apoyado en el escritorio, de brazos cruzados, después de lanzar su teléfono sobre la almohada. Permanece pensativo en lo siguiente, sobre limpiar el cuarto de visitas y reparar el baño.

Le toma tiempo para salir de su habitación, bajar las escaleras e ir directamente hasta la cochera y buscar la caja de herramientas. Al bajar se cruza con Gaius y unos _buenos días_, regresando recibió una mirada de extrañeza que se acentúa mas sobre lo que lleva en mano, mientras sube. Tuvo tantas ganas de contestarle _¿Qué?_ Pero lo reprimió hasta entrar al cuarto de baño.

El problema no era demasiado como para ser tratado por un profesional de plomería. Solo era cambiar la llave del lavabo y revisar uno que otro defecto. Descubrió que necesitaba cambiar la corta manguera de agua, tras abrir la gaveta donde se guarda los productos de limpieza, pero encontrándose, todo menos eso, con un mosquito muerto.

Analizo lo que necesitaría y que debía hacer.

Primero cerrar la bomba de agua que en particular afectara a toda la casa, dejando a Gaius sin agua en los próximos treinta minutos u horas, todo depende en darse prisa.

Bajo por segunda vez hasta el lugar donde se guarda las herramientas en busca de repuestos, y de paso cerrar la llave principal del agua.

― Gaius, necesito reparar mi baño. ¡Estaremos sin agua! ― anuncia al sentirse incomodo por la mirada de su tío.

― Que hiciste ¿Qué? ― Grito ― ¡Merlin!

― Solo será unos minutos._ ― _replico desde las escaleras_._

― Estarás seguro, de lo que haces ¿no? Si lo arruinas, llamo a uno y tú le pagaras

―Te prometo que solo serán unos minutos― repite pesadamente.

Gaius comienza a sospechar en contra de su sobrino, usualmente verlo hacer alguna cosa rara como aquello, era por razones que el solo sabía, pero la alegría que carga en el rostro va en contra. Sin embargo lo dejara pasar, por esta vez.

Sin pensar en lo que ocurre allá arriba, se dirige a la cocina.

Merlín se tiende sobre las baldosas del baño, al dejar su camisa colgada en de caso de accidente detrás de la puerta. Lo que le lleva a estar con una camiseta sin mangas, piel expuesta a gusto al sentir la refrescante temperatura de las baldosas frías.

•∕∕•∕∕•∕∕•

Preparto todo por cuenta propia lo necesario para el viaje, por el trabajo de área, del grupo de primer año. El trabajo de área le lleva recorrer 45 minutos, sobre la ruta 80 al sur del país.

― ¿Porque tan temprano?― Se acerca Morgana a su lado, revisando las cosas puestas sobre la mesa y su cama.

― Un trabajo de Mr. Greoffrey, nos pidió ayuda para orientar al grupo de primer año. ― Le explico con tal de acabar con la curiosidad.

― "Nos" ―agrego perspicaz. Pero por la cara que hizo Arthur lo dejo estar. ― No olvides llevar un abrigo, las primeras semanas de verano son cambiantes. Que no te engañe el sol. ― Luego del sermón abandono la puerta.

Arthur no tenía cabeza, para seguir pensando en su pequeño problema.

Se suponía que Merlín estaría listo, preparado, pero es un hecho que por las circunstancias, la incomunicación en esta última semana ha sido crítica. Ahora deberá pasar a recogerlo de su casa, haciendo una visita inesperada.

Toma su billetera, el móvil las llaves del auto, y un folder azul, que apenas se lee "_Cronograma_" en blanco sobre la tapa.

En mente se cuestiona. ¿Cómo es posible que no contestar a sus llamadas? o le devolviera la llamada o por ultimo un mensajes, en lo último de los casos.

Arthur detesta hacer las cosas para el último momento, pero son circunstancia, que al final no justifica los medios para conducir hasta la casa de Merlín.

O el conocido refrán que oyó alguna vez "Si la montana no va Mahoma… Mahoma ira la montaña"

Y conduce durante unos veinte minutos hasta adentrarse a un vecindario conocido, le trae muy buenas memorias, al recorrer con la mirada en cada casa continua y por casualidad decide estacionarse cerca, al frente de la casa de Merlín y pisando la acera, esa donde solía jugar sobre ella.

La nostalgia lo golpea al recibir el aire, tan solo en contemplar su antigua casa, la cual se ve igual que siempre. Sin más contratiempos cruza al frente, en media calle es casi atropellado por un niño de siete años en bicicleta. Actuando como si no le hubiera afectado el percance, sonríe desmesuradamente.

Al pie de la puerta, duda por segundos, mientras contempla el jardín delantero, moviendo sus dedos para darse el valor a continuar con lo que venía pensando desde que despertó.

Presiona generosamente el timbre, y Arthur reconoce que no es una persona que le tiembla el pulso, es alguien decidido, pero que extrañamente hoy se muestra lo contrario.

•∕∕•∕∕•∕∕•

Continuará

**N/A:** Se que… debía subirlo hace meses, pero tuve contratiempos, mi trabajo, la universidad y mis tareas atrasadas. Y sobre todo buscando un beta, para que me corrija, pero siento que es una molestia. En fin, disculpen los errores.

El próximo capítulo está hecho, así que será este viernes, creo, o sábado. XD

**Gracias **por sus review's, follow's, fav's, sobre todo por considerarlo interesante.

Porfavor, sus review's, todo lo que venga en ello, es bienvenido.


End file.
